1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing system for effectively performing access control over individuals entering or exiting a site while improving workability of such a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years and continuing, security control is becoming a major concern, and proper security measures are demanded for access control systems implemented in personal residences and corporate establishments, for example.
In turn, an access control system for controlling access of individuals using an ID code or an ID card, and controlling the locking/unlocking of an electrical lock is proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-32109, for example.
Also, a security system access control method using five different types of access control levels including an ID card, a security code, a lock, a free pass, and a security sensor, and changing the access control level(s) used according to different time zones to improve usability is proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-3130, for example.
It is noted that the above-described techniques are mainly directed at preventing the entrance of suspicious or unwarranted individuals. Such techniques are not adapted for managing and compiling information on individuals entering and exiting an indoor/outdoor site (e.g., an event site or fairground). Accordingly, there is demand for a technique for effectively performing access control over individuals entering or exiting a site and compiling information pertaining to such individuals.
Specifically, in recent years and continuing, large-scale events and fairs are becoming quite popular. Typically, in such events, individuals entering and exiting the event site are required to fill out forms provided at a reception desk, for example. However, in this case, the reception desk may be congested with such individuals. Also, information such as the number of individuals having entered the site and the number of individuals having exited the site, for example, may not be immediately determined. In the case of compiling information on the individuals having attended the event, information such as the names of these individuals have to be transferred to a compiling sheet or a computer, for example. Such compiling procedures are disadvantageous with respect to workability.
Also, it is noted that the implementation of security control measures within rooms and halls that use computers and office machines is becoming increasingly important. Also, techniques are in demand for keeping track of actions of individuals through simple means such as the use of ID cards. Further, states and regional communities are starting to introduce the use of IC cards for personal identification to build a new social infrastructure, and progress is being made in accumulating and managing personal data.